<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morse code by T_abbi1019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084369">Morse code</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_abbi1019/pseuds/T_abbi1019'>T_abbi1019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, What am I doing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_abbi1019/pseuds/T_abbi1019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been typing ‘I love you John’ in morse code for months and John finally replies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morse code</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="/users/http_mtrash/gifts">http_mtrash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~for Mia 💗~<br/>This is my first fic so please don’t mind the bad punctuation:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*tap tap tap*<br/>
(I love you John) </p><p>Sherlock’s fingers drummed against the desk as the client practically sobbed through her case about a missing rabbit. </p><p>*tap tap tap*<br/>
(I love you John)</p><p>Sherlock felt John’s eyes on his hands. He tapped once more looking for a reaction from John, john knew morse code he was in the army. </p><p>*tap tap tap tap*<br/>
(I love you too you git) </p><p>Sherlock froze, did he say that? Was he imagining it?<br/>
Sherlock’s eyes never moved from the spot where John’s hands were, he didn’t notice John ushering the crying girl  out of their flat until John was standing in front of where Sherlock was sat. </p><p>“You obviously noticed my message, so why didn’t you reply till now?” Sherlock asked absently before looking at John with a slight smile on his face.<br/>
“Well, I thought- I thought it was cute how you subconsciously done it all the time” words jammed in John’s throat when Sherlock stood and crossed the distance between them. </p><p>John cautiously slid his hands into Sherlock’s long soft hair glancing at his lips when Sherlock’s hands cupped John’s face gently. </p><p>Neither of them moved for a few seconds before they both crashed into each other kissing passionately. It wasn’t a hard kiss, nor a soft kiss, it was just wonderful. </p><p>Nobody knows how long they stayed kissing like that, they didn’t even notice mrs Hudson walk into the room to  ask why they weren’t answering her calls. They also didn’t notice her leaving the room giggling in excitement probably about to tell anyone who would listen. Their one focus was each other and how long they had waited for this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>